Petit séjour dans le Void
by Cattardis
Summary: Après avoir sauvé (à nouveau) l'univers, le docteur se retrouve désormais piégé dans le void. En effet, les failles de l'univers se referment une à une et malheureusement le seigneur du temps se retrouve du mauvais côté ...
1. Chapter 1

**Petit séjour dans le Void.**

Adieu Amy, la fille qui attendait…Adieu Rory, le centurion qui a attendu 2000 ans…Adieu l'univers, se dit le docteur tandis que les dernières failles se refermaient sur lui, le condamnant à errer pour l'éternité dans le Void. Lieu où il n'y a ni espace, ni temps, tout n'est que ténèbres. Durant 900 ans, il avait tellement couru, il avait vu énormément de choses, découvert des planètes magnifiques. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait également essayé d'aider, c'était pour cela qu'il était là, tenter d'améliorer ces mondes. Mais maintenant, c'en était fini de cette existence palpitante. Il sentait déjà venir l'ennui et surtout la solitude. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, il devait avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, avec qui discuter car il savait qu'en étant seul, il devenait si sombre et qu'il oubliait les valeurs les plus importantes de l'existence. Tous ces humains (et pas seulement), qu'il avait rencontrés, l'avaient aidé à voir que rien n'est jamais perdu. D'ailleurs sa philosophie était de ne jamais perdre espoir. Mais là, il était bel et bien coincé, rien ne pouvait le ramener dans l'univers qu'il avait protégé pendant si longtemps. On allait tout simplement l'oublier, comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Le vieil excentrique dans sa boîte bleu n'aura jamais existé….

- Un monde sans docteur, se dit-il, ce serait peut-être mieux, murmura-t-il. Beaucoup de secrets lui pesaient sur la conscience. Il avait dû anéantir son propre peuple pour pouvoir sauver l'univers, il avait le sang de millions d'innocents sur les mains. Parfois, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le supporter. Et sa malédiction fût d'être le dernier de son espèce, l'univers l'avait puni de son crime en quelque sorte, le condamnant à une solitude sans fin éternelle…  
>Heureusement, il avait découvert par hasard cette petite planète bleue, située entre des milliards d'autres univers, il s'y était rendu juste par curiosité et maintenant, il y avait passé tellement de temps. Il admirait ces humains, qui étaient toujours en quête de savoir, toujours à vouloir se surpasser. Après la chute de Gallifrey, sa résolution était prise : protéger cette planète qu'il considérait comme une deuxième maison.<p>

- Tout cela est finit, se dit-il, je suis définitivement tout seul, un vieil homme dans une boîte bleue…bon, pas tout à fait, n'est-ce pas « Sexy ». Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas sans toi mon cher T.A.R.D.I.S, te voler a été finalement un bon choix...  
>Le docteur remit son nœud-papillon en place (parce que même dans le VOID, les nœuds papillons restent cool) puis se mit à tourner autour de la console du T.A.R.D.I.S, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Rester assis et attendre, hors de question ! Attendre c'est pour les mauviettes ! De plus, impossible d'utiliser une machine à voyager dans le temps, s'il n'y ni espace et ni temps ! Que faire alors ? Il était en train de chercher un passe-temps, n'importe lequel du moment qu'il utilisait son intelligence. Quand soudain le radar du sonar se mit à biper…<p>

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux rien détecter, s'exclama le docteur en se précipitant sur son écran, il n'y a rien c'est le VOID ! Bon, voyons ce que c'est tout de même, c'est peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant. Il faut que j'arrive à faire en sorte que le T.A.R.D.I.S. se fixe sur ce point précis pour pouvoir m'y transporter. Bon soit ça marche, soit le T.A.R.D.I.S. se désintègre, bon et bien je n'ai qu'une chose à dire Geronimo !  
>Par chance, le T.A.R.D.I.S. se mit en route contre toute attente, le docteur se réjouissait déjà :<p>

- Je ne suis finalement pas le seul à être dans le marasme…Quelqu'un à qui parler, génial ! De nouvelles aventures pour moi, le docteur, c'est parti !  
>Le T.A.R.D.I.S. s'arrêta, apparemment il était arrivé à destination. Le docteur prit sa veste et son tournevis sonique et se précipita pour voir quel était cet objet non identifié que ses scanners lui avaient indiqué. Il avait néanmoins quelques appréhensions, il ne tenait pas à se retrouver face à un Cyberman ou pire un Dalek…En même temps, combattre un Dalek serait déjà plus intéressant que de se parler à lui-même pendant des heures interminables…<p>

- Par pitié, si c'est un Dalek, faites en sorte qu'il ne soit pas désarmé, parce que si je dois lui parler, c'est l'ennui qui aura ma peau. Les Daleks parlent tellement lentement que l'éternité semble passer à une vitesse hallucinante à côté… marmonna le docteur. Bon, ouvrons cette porte et allons-voir ce qui s'y trouve derrière !  
>Le docteur entrouvrit donc la porte et ce qu'il vit fut une sacré-surprise, il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais malgré son imagination débordante, il en resta bouché-bée pendant cinq bonne minutes …<p>

- Il y a peu de choses qui arrivent à me faire taire, dit-il avec ironie, mais là, c'est tellement fantastique !

…To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Petit séjour dans le VOID chapitre 2.

Oui, le docteur ne se trompait pas, cet engin était bel et bien un T.A.R.D.I.S., d'un type plus récent que le sien. D'ailleurs, ce T.A.R.D.I.S était celui de toute dernière génération à l'époque où Gallifrey existait encore…  
>- Et qui dit T.A.R.D.I.S., dit seigneur du temps à l'intérieur ! s'exclama le docteur, plus que ravi. Maintenant, il s'agissait de savoir quel pouvait bien être le seigneur du temps qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il ne tenait pas du tout à tomber sur quelqu'un lui vouant une haîne éternelle, il avait déjà assez d'ennemis redoutables dans l'univers pour encore en plus devoir tenir les distance avec quelqu'un doté des mêmes capacités que lui. Il était en train de scruter la surface de ce T.A.R.D.I.S, qui sois dit en passant, ne ressemblait en rien à celui du docteur…C'était une sorte de cylindre, un peu comme un ascenseur avec des portes coulissantes (et donc non une vieille cabine de police de couleur bleue). Soudain, il remarqua un étrange symbole sur une des portes du vaisseau spatio-temporel, un serpent qui se mordait la queue…<br>- Yowzah, il n'existe qu'une seule personne dans tout l'univers qui utilise ce symbole et que je connais, pensa le docteur ravi. Il allait enfin retrouver un visage amical, un allié, un ami. Cependant, notre seigneur du temps se demandait aussi comment son ami s'était retrouvé là. Et surtout ce qu'il pouvait savoir au sujet de la guerre du temps. Depuis quand se trouvait-il perdu là ? Est-ce qu'il savait pour Gallifrey ? Lui qui voulait continuer à avancer et ne plus se retourner vers son passé. A nouveau, son passé le poursuivait tel un fantôme. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, il avait un rendez-vous maintenant ! Le docteur toqua énergiquement à la porte de l'autre T.A.R.D.I.S. 

* * *

><p>- Qui va là ? répondit une voix grave et forte. Si c'est un Dalek prépare à toi à être réduit en poussière, je déteste être déragé quand je suis occupé d'astiquer mon arme !<br>Le docteur répondit :  
>- Hello, vieil branche, ça fait un bail…On n'ouvre pas à un vieil ami ? La porte du T.A.R.D.I.S. s'ouvrit enfin et le docteur rentra aussitôt à l'intérieur.<br>- Docteur ? dit l'inconnu, c'est bien toi, c'est bien toi espèce de vieil excentrique ? Qu'est-ce que tu as changé depuis la dernière fois ! Mon dieu tu fais un concours pour devenir de plus en plus maigrichon ou quoi ?  
>- Oui, répondit notre seigneur du temps, en levant les mains pour lui dire bonjour, c'est bien moi. Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil, espèce de sac de muscles. Comment vas-tu mon cher vieux corsaire ! Ca fait un bail que l'on ne s'est plus vu ! Tu as toujours l'air en forme à ce que je vois.<br>Le corsaire, était comme le docteur, un seigneur du temps mais il était plus grand. Il avait également une musculature impressionnante, mieux valait ne pas être son ennemi. Sa peau était plutôt bronzée et ses yeux pénétraient étaient noirs comme le charbon. Il arborait sur son visage un large sourire, ravi d'avoir un compagnon à qui parler. Il répondit aussitôt au docteur :  
>- C'est nouveau cela, tu es content de voir des gens de ton peuple ? D'habitude tu les fuies comme la peste pour aller discuter avec ces petits être primitifs que tu appelles humains, c'est bien cela ?<br>- Et oui, répondit le docteur, les temps changent. Oui ce sont des humains. Mais il ne sont plus si primitifs que cela. J'admire cette espèce qui ne fait que progresser, ils peuvent faire preuve d'un courage sans commune mesure, ils peuvent faire tellement de choses, continua le docteur avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. Mais bon, revenons aux choses essentielles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
>- Et bien, répondit son ami musclé, j'étais en pleine guerre du temps, en train d'affronter ces fichus Daleks quand soudain, je me suis retrouvé ici…Dans ce fichu endroit tout noir qui plongerait dans une dépression, même le type le plus optimiste de l'univers. Je ne sais plus rien faire, je ne peux même pas bouger et dire que le conflit continue, grrr… D'ailleurs, docteur, est-ce que tu t'es enfin décidé à participer à ce conflit, tu pourrais tellement nous aider, je te connais en un rien de temps, tu pourrais mettre un terme à cette guerre éternelle ! Tu pourrais sauver Gallifrey et l'univers ? Que dis-tu cela ? Et par le plus grand hasard, connaîtrais-tu la situation actuelle, est-ce que les Daleks se prennent la raclée qu'ils méritent. Un ticket gratuit pour les enfers, voilà ce qu'ils méritent !<p>

Le docteur ne répondit rien, une immense tristesse l'envahit sur le moment, cependant il se ressaisit :  
>- Aucune idée, tu me connais, je voyage par ci et par là à travers l'espace, le temps et tout ça, ce genre de choses…<br>- mmmh, d'accord, répondit le corsaire, j'aurais essayé au moins. Sinon as-tu une idée de comment sortir d'ici ?  
>- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé mon ami, mais nous sommes dans le void. Il est impossible ou presque de sortir de cet endroit…J'y suis aussi pour des raisons particulières. Toi apparemment, tu as suivi des daleks de trop près et ils t'ont entrainé ici. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous pourrions bien faire …<br>- Hum, c'est problématique alors…Je ne pourrai pas retourner combattre… ça m'énerve, grommela le corsaire. Sinon, doc, toujours résolu à ne rien dire de plus sur tes agissements pendant que, nous seigneurs du temps, sommes occupés à nous battre ?  
>- Euh, je l'ai déjà dit, des choses inintéressantes, des trucs que seul un homme fou dans sa boîte peut faire. Tu me connais, répondit le docteur. Et puis, tu sais très bien que j'ai fait une promesse et je ne peux pas la rompre…<br>- Oui, ta promesse, ta promesse, mais tu sais aussi que tu pourrais arrêter ce conflit en un rien de temps. Moi, j'adore taper dans le tas. Mais toi, tu es plutôt du style à réfléchir, tu trouves toujours une solution ! Rappelle-toi, tu as réussi à sauver un enfant qui était cerné par nos ennemis muni uniquement de ton tournevis sonique !  
>- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre, Corsaire, ma décision est déjà prise, répliqua le docteur. Cela lui faisait énormément de peine de devoir mentir au Corsaire, mais il n'avait pas le courage de lui révéler la vérité. Pas maintenant, se dit-il, je viens juste de retrouver quelqu'un de sympathique. Lui révéler que tout cela est déjà fini, que j'ai dû détruire Gallifrey pour sauver l'univers. Je ne sais pas quelle serait sa réaction maintenant. Je ne sais pas s'il comprendrait mon acte, lui qui se trouve encore au milieu du conflit…<p>

- Bon, je m'ennuie moi, docteur tu n'aurais pas une activité à faire, des Daleks à tabasser, je croyais devenir fou jusqu'au moment où tu es arrivé ! Si seulement il pouvait se passer quelque chose…  
>Le corsaire n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, lorsque son T.A.R.D.I.S. se mit à bouger tout seul :<br>- Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas normal, les moteurs ne sont même pas allumés et on en train de gagner de la vitesse ! Bon dieu, je déteste ces fichues technologies !  
>Le docteur scanna l'interface du vaisseau de son ami avec son tournevis sonique. En effet, ce T.A.R.D.I.S. n'était pas activé, le docteur avait l'impression que quelque chose les attirait irrémédiablement. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à utiliser la remorque magnétique de son T.A.R.D.I.S, sinon il se serait retrouvé sans moyen de transport. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire !<br>- Moi non plus, pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe, répondit le docteur tout sourire, j'adore quand je ne comprends pas ! Cela veut dire que des choses passionnantes vont se passer ! Ahah, bon, et bien accrochons-nous à quelque chose, j'ai l'impression que ça va secouer…GERONIMO !

Les deux T.A.R.D.I.S. se précipitèrent donc vers une destination totalement inconnue … Où cela pouvait-il bien les mener ?

To be continued …


End file.
